With the proliferation of the smartphones and other mobile devices capable of accessing the Internet, users are accessing websites more frequently using such mobile devices. However, because the majority of the websites are designed so as to be accessed by computers, users accessing such websites end up having less efficient and less satisfactory experience. One approach to ensure that each of the different users accessing a website from the different devices can use the website efficiently is to provide different websites for different devices. For example, a user accessing a website www.thisone.com is redirected to a different website having the address of m.thisone.com. However, such approach has several disadvantages, including, unnecessary content duplication, inefficient marketing, lower search engine rankings, etc.
Another approach is to allow the application of different cascading style sheets (CSS) by the end users' browsers based on the factors such as the screen size of the end user, etc. This approach relies on the browser to determine how the content is displayed to the end user and therefore the developer of the website relying on the CSS has less control on the presentation of the content. Furthermore, all of the content needs to be sent to the browser even if some of such content is not displayed to the end user, which adds inefficiencies to the communication of the content. Yet another approach is to use the tools that automatically refactor the content and the presentation format based on the identity of the device accessing the website. However, this approach also does not provide the designer of the website full control over the resulting look and feel of how the website is presented to the user on different devices. Thus, this approach is designed to address only the bandwidth problem without providing adequate design choice to the developer of the website.